The Hospital
by Superspartan117
Summary: Hey guys! This my Own original story, and I couldn't find a category to put it on so I hope this works! Its a one shot at the moment, but if I get enough likes/reads I'll write more!


The Hospital

By: Sam White

Author's Note: I would like to thank Jayk17 for all the help, in re-doing this chapter.

I was starting my night shift at the hospital. It was quiet, like a graveyard in a horror movie. When suddenly the emergency entrance burst open and a man on a stretcher was rushed in.

"We need a doctor stat!" One of the paramedics yelled. I ran over to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"40 year old John Smith, Bullet wounds, and was punctured several times all over his body." Another paramedic yelled.

"Take him to OR 3, then tell the staff there to prep him for surgery." I said.

They quickly rushed him towards the OR. I followed them, then I prepared myself for surgery.

The surgery went well. The man recovered quickly, all his wounds were disinfected and stitched up. We started him on a morphine solution, with a light anesthetic.

Just then my pager went off. I looked down at it and noticed which room I was being called to, 117, the patient's room. I made my way to level three, room 117. Once I made my way in I noticed the look on the patient's face, worry.

"Is everything okay,Mr...?" I asked.

"Smith, John Smith. And yes everything is okay doctor, I just had a few questions." John said.

"I'll be happy to answer all of your questions to the best of my ability. But first, I just have one question for you." I told him.

He looked at me with a puzzled look, before telling me that I could ask whatever I wanted.

"How did you get shot? I noticed gunpowder residue on your hands,and-"

I was cut off by a loud SCREECHING sound. Then the generator turned off.

When the backup generator came on, I was shocked. John Smith was gone…

I searched the room for any signs of where John could've gone. I exited the room, and noticed the door to the stairwell open. I followed it, and discovered a terrifying sight. John smith was dead, blood pouring out of im. I yelled for a help while trying to drag him towards the closest room. A nurse came rushing over, but I knew that it was too late.

He was pronounced dead at 22:30 that night.

I'm currently in the break room, thinking about . I still don't know how he left the room while I was in there at the same time, without me noticing. Suddenly, my pager went off.

'Doctor White, come to the Administrative office please.' it said. I got up and started to make my way to the office. Once I got there the power went out again. 

"AHHH!" Someone yelled inside the Administrative office. I ran inside only for the lights to turn back on. I looked around to see charis and the desk flipped over. I walked around the table to see a large blood stain on the floor. The administrator nowhere to be seen.

'What the hell is going on,' I thought.

I thought that 12 more times that night.

Everyone that was taken didn't know each other, there was no connection. The only thing they had in common was one thing; the power when out each time they went missing.

I decided to check out the generator room in the basement to see what was going on. Two engineers, and a janitor were sent down. Only one of the engineers came back and he reported that nothing was wrong with the generator. Same with the janitor. I decided to check out the generator for myself. I made my way down to the basement level and opened the door. I walked inside; only to smell a HORRID STENCH. The smell,gripped my nostrils with its terribleness. After I got over the smell, I walked further inside to where the generator was, only to see HORRENDOUS. All of the people that went missing were here. The administrative officer, the engineer, everyone. They all had multiple, deep and long LACERATIONS from head to toe.

Then, all of a sudden, the power went out.I heard a loud screech. My Heart racing, I slowly turned around only to see a NIGHTMARISH CREATURE, lunge forward, and attack me ripping me to shreds.

The last thing I saw, was it's SICKENING jaw close around my head, before blackness consumed me.


End file.
